The present invention relates to a wiper device provided in a bulkhead of a motor vehicle between an engine space and interior space.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-37815 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-130983 disclose the wiper device which are disposed inside a bulkhead formed as a box.
In order to improve aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle, a windshield is considerably rearwardly raked and hence a front edge of the windshield is located at a forward position. In such a body, the space in the bulkhead becomes small, because the front edge of the windshield is located near strut houses of a front suspension system. Consequently, it is difficult to provide the wiper device in the bulkhead, as described below.
In a typical wiper device, a wiper motor is provided in the bulkhead at the passenger side of the front seat of the vehicle, and a side wiper link is located in a side of the vehicle body at the driver's seat. The wiper link forwardly protrudes from a pivot thereof. Therefore, the front end of the wiper link touches the bulkhead. In order to avoid this contact, the strut houses and the bulkhead must be formed into complicated shapes. This decreases productivity and hence increases manufacturing cost